ftlnewsfeedfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone
This article mostly concerns the cloning of human beings. You may also be interested in animal clones. A clone is an organism that is genetically identical to its ancestor. Clones can be produced naturally via asexual reproduction, or artificially through technology. Though usually an exact duplicate, clones can also be modified to differ from their ancestor. Cloning process The cloning of large reptiles and mammals has been possible for the past 50 years. But only since Dr. Martin Frichmuth's introduction of his accelerated growth process has it been possible to deincubate fully mature human clones within seven years of incept date. The Frichmuth process is a form of closely-monitored incubation implementing advanced methods of hyperaliamentation, controlled hyperpituitism, and electrostimulation to speed an organism toward maturity at a vastly accelerated rate. A by-product of their accelerated growth during incubation is an abbreviated lifespan. All clones are sterilised immediately upon deincubation. Notable manufacturers of human and animal clones include CloneStyles Unlimited, DNA Wonders and MensaBreed. Uses The perfection of cloning has been a boon to the medical profession as far as grafting goes – it eliminates all concerns about tissue rejection. New organs, limbs, skin, and so on can be cloned from the patient's own tissues as needed. Due to Earth's overcrowding, the cloning of humans is rigidly controlled. Their Earthside uses are limited to ultraviolent sports, specialty brothels, and various peace-keeping forces. Off-planet, clones are used in situations considered too dangerous for humans, including lunar mining and construction. Civilian and domestic clones have biological inhibitors which prevent them from harming people. They are conditioned to be cheerful, obedient, and non-violent. Controversies Although it has brought about countless advancements, cloning is not without its social problems. People clone duplicates of themselves for illegal (scams, alibis, etc.) and even voyeuristic purposes. There is a black market in DNA from famous people of the past, especially movie and sports stars. There's an underground of famous-folks porn, and movie-star brothels (imagine an orgy with Marilyn Monroe, Raquel Welch, and Sharon Stone). But even without the kinky underground, legal cloning causes all sorts of headaches. For instance, there are dinosaur clones, genetically altered from reconstituted fossil Tyrannosaurus rex DNA, used as guard animals. These are only moderately effective as guards and are mostly for show. But every so often one gets loose and then there's hell to pay. And of course, the slimier folks of the future arrange the equivalent of cock fights between 'pitsaurs' – pairs of genetically dwarfed T. rexes. Clones have been created to replay classic sports events (like the Tunney-Lewis fight, the 1956 Dodgers – Yankees subway series); but clones are also used for less sophisticated and more violent sporting events. Special clones, developed from XYY masters, have demonstrated exceptional aptitude in violent situations. Aggressive Double-Y's are used in the inner cities and in strategic locations about the globe to control The Horde and quell rebellious activity, whatever the source. They are used off-planet as well. Though Double-Y clones are programmed to be slavishly obedient to the particular power structure that incubated them, personality anomalies occasionally occur. These can lead to breakdowns, rebellion, anti-social activity, criminal behavior, or – the worst – independent thought. NB: Legally, clones have no human rights. In test cases in one economic Combine after another, they have been relegated to the status of private property. The argument goes that a clone is created from borrowed DNA which belongs to another human being or to someone already legally dead. Therefore they have no separate identity as a human being. Many see this as a ruling of convenience, sparing the courts from having to deal with the legal nightmare of multiple individuals with identical DNA. Consequently there are many clone rights groups active around the globe, and even a Clone Rights movement. See also * Clone Rights Category:Science